zeropunctuationfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wonder Hamster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero Punctuation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Half-Life page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Re: Changes First off, the overview. Basically, I can't help think that having an entire heading-1-level section solely for the release date seems somewhat... wasteful. I'm just trying to flesh it out into something that actually looks worth having its own section. Plus, if people are going to go to the video from the article page, better to have it at the top of the page, where it will load by default, don't you think? As for the screenshot captions, my basic M.O. is "what if Yahtzee himself was doing this". Do you think he'd just blandly reiterate jokes and lines he'd already used in the video? I do not. I think he'd make all-new snarky quips that put a whole new spin on the context of the screenshot. Or at least try to. Oh, yes, and the addenda should be in a subsection under Transcript, because they're transcripted from the credits, which are still part of the video. YellowMage (talk) 18:08, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Returns Vandalism Hi, thanks for trying to stop that guy from vandalizing the Lightning Returns page. He hasn't stopped, but since you are a user with an account, you can report him to the Wikia Vandalism and Spam Task Force . He's using a static IP address registered to a DSL account at a Canadian ISP (ncf.ca ), so an IP ban should be effective. 02:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) : Hi again. Just wanted to say: FLAWLESS VICTORY. We ain't gonna be seeing him again. Preserving The Escapist Dear Wonder Hamster, as you might know The Escapist is currently hanging on life support. Most staff were fired, there is barely any new content these days. While I cannot predict the next move of Defy Media, I think the we seriously have to face the possibilty of The Escapist getting completely shut down without warning. 12 years worth of content would be lost to the public. We cannot completely rely on Archive.org and its clones to archive everything, especially all the video content. Also not every video on the Escapist website is on Youtube, and the Escapist Youtube channels might be shut down as well. So I would like to ask you want to join me in my Escapist Archival project. I say that we should do what was done when the GeoCities shutdown was announced, and what was done when SoundCloud was almost shut down this year: we should start siphoning the website and try to preserve as much content as we can. If you are interested in helping, please send an e-mail to meekee7(@)gmx.de (sans the brackets). I will send you an invite to my Discord channel where we can talk about it. Thank you. Meekee7 (talk) 22:09, November 7, 2017 (UTC)